Tabuu's Revenge
by Nintenfrk
Summary: Conspirators plan to destroy the world of Una Terra and the entire Nintendo universe! This looks like a job for the smashers. Read & Review
1. Mysterious Beginnings

Author Notes

Author Notes

Hey, I'm starting a new fanfiction. My last one stopped after the game was released because I lost my inspiration. So I've decided to start a sequel to the Subspace Emissary. Before each chapter I'll state what music from Brawl is playing so you can picture it in your head like I do. Lastly, this story will include characters not from Brawl. There also will be the inclusion of another third-party (besides Snake and Sonic) and I'll let you, the reader vote on who it is; as a note I do not consider Geno to be a third-party wink wink. All right, everything clear? Okay, on we go!

Mysterious Beginnings…

Music: All-Star resting area

"Wow, they did a number on him, didn't they?" said a strange voice.

"Yeah, they sure did. I'm surprised anything survived at all" said another mysterious voice.

"Well, no point standing around. We should rebuild him, make him stronger, faster, better." said a third mysterious voice. After some toiling, nothing of progress came.

"It's no use. We'd need the pure essence of darkness to bring him back." said mysterious voice one.

"Wait a minute," said mysterious voice two, "what if we also gave him a little bit of the essence of light?"

"Yeah, what about it?" said strange voice three.

"If we gave him that, don't you think he'd be able to leave the subspace?"

"That…makes…sense."

"But where are we going to find these essences?" said the first strange voice.

"Don't worry, I know where we can get these things…scrying portal, open!" A rather large portal opened up and showed the Smash Mansion, a large house on Una Terra, or one earth, where the first attack of the Subspace army occurred. Here is where the smashers reside for their tournaments. The picture zoomed up to two of the smashers.

"Of course, those two would have these essences on them. Soon, Lord Tabuu, soon." The three then laughed menacingly. "You there, tank monster, ummm…Galleom, go fetch these two.

"**BUT WHAT OF THE OTHERS?**" the large robot bellowed.

"Destroy them," said the third strange voice, "And make sure it's a very painful experience."

"**RIGHT AWAY SIR!**" Galleom then disappeared from sight, on his way to the smash mansion, off to fetch the two that he was ordered to get.

"What if he's unable to trap these two?" said strange voice one, "I mean he was defeated before."

"Good point," said the third voice, "Duon, make sure he gets his targets back here alive."

"**RIGHT AWAY SIR!**" said another large robot, and promptly disappeared.

"Good, everything is going well, soon Tabuu shall rise again, and nothing will be able to stop him!" said voice three. The three then laughed even more.


	2. An Average Day

Author Notes

Author Notes

Okay some more little notes. Voting for the third party-rep is open, woo-hoo. Here are the candidates: Megaman (Capcom, Megaman series), Ryu (Capcom, Street Fighter series), Viewtiful Joe (Capcom, Viewtiful Joe series), Simon (Konami, Castlevania series), Ryu (Tecmo, Ninja Gaiden series), other (please specify). Alright next chapter here we go!

An Average Day

Music: Bomb-omb Battlefield

While the three conspirators conspired, a gorgeous day was just beginning on Una Terra. As the smashers awoke, R.O.B. silently snuck into King Dedede's room. He slowly crept up to his bed and said, "Wake up stupid!!" Since R.O.B. wasn't to particularly fond of Dedede he regarded him in that manner.

"Gah! Alright, I'm up, I'm up!" After seeing who his intruder was, he slowly got out of bed, and walked over to him. "Alright what do you want from me?"

"Well, you know those badges that you made. The ones that brought the trophies back to life, I want one, so hand it over.

"But…this is my last pin."

"Shut up and give me the button."

"Fine then, have it. Just one question though, why do you want it?"

"Just thought I'd tinker with it. Maybe remove the timer or at least shorten it." R.O.B. then proceeded to take the badge down into his workshop, where he started working on it.

The rest of the smashers then proceeded to eat, and go to their various activities of the day. In fact, this day seemed so normal and uneventful, that most of the smashers were bored out of their minds. So Mario decided to have a little tournament just for fun. So he gathered everyone (except R.O.B. who was still in his workshop) in the grand parlor to discuss the rules and what not. Everyone was excited to fight when the power flickered out for a second then came back on. "Strange," said Mario to no one in particular, "the mansion is powered by a consistent electrical charge, except R.O.B.'s workshop, which has its own generator. That shouldn't have happened; I guess I'll go down and investigate."

"Alright everyone! If I could have your attention. The tournament will start shortly so get ready. I'm going to check the generator to make sure everything is cool." Mario then went down into the basement where the generator was. Back in the grand parlor everyone was chatting, when the power went out completely. All talking ceased, as an eerie tension mounted in the air. Suddenly, Mario burst out of the floor, being followed by the behemoth, Galleom.

**"PUNY HUMAN! YOU'RE WEAK MIGHT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE POWER OF GALLEOM!!"** The smashers then got into their respective fighting stance. They didn't realize that their opponent was much tougher than it was before.

"Alright Galleom, you're outnumbered. There's no way you can beat all of us!" declared Link.

**"DON'T BE TOO CONFIDENT, YOU FOOLISH WHELP!" **Galleom then computed the best fighting strategy for fighting thirty-four warriors of all shapes and sizes. After it finished its thought process it then proceeded to lunge into the crowd smashing all the smashers into the walls. After tossing every smasher aside it found its targeted prey. It reached out for both Ganondorf and Pit. It then was about to transform and speed off, when its attention was directed to a lone figure approaching.

"Okay guys, what crazy thing did I miss this time." said R.O.B.


	3. Galleom's Attack

Author Notes

Okay, sorry for the huge hiatus, but at least I've used this time to accumulate and organize my thoughts. So some updates should be pumping out shortly. And on another note, due to the fact that the story is now pretty much planned out, "voting" for the third-party is over. You'll know who I picked later. So then…on to the story.

Galleom's Attack

Music: Hidden Mountain & Forest

"Okay guys, what crazy thing did I miss this time?"

"Shut up and help!" Ganondorf yelled.

R.O.B. ignored Ganondorf and quickly looked around. What he saw was a huge, gaping hole in the middle of the parlor, Pit and Ganondorf held in a huge robot's, Galleom he thought, fists, and everyone else plastered against the wall. "Alright Galleom, give those two back!"

**"What!? You dare challenge the might of Galleom! I'll crush you for your insolence!"**

"Bring it on." R.O.B. then proceeded to fire his laser at Galleom. The laser pierced through his armor, and he dropped his prey. "Okay, guys lets get him." Pit then shot several arrows at Galleom, while Ganondorf slowly ran up to him. R.O.B. just started charging another laser.

"**Grrrrr…it's time for you to die!"** Galleom then lifted his face plate, which revealed a large gaping hole where his mouth would be. He then fired a hi-pitched blast from his mouth-hole. Although not powerful in doing physical damage, it managed to overload and short-circuit R.O.B., while knocking out Ganondorf and Pit. Galleom then proceeded to grab the two, put his mouth plate back on, and was about to escape when a familiar cry was heard.

"PK FLASH!!" A powerful psychic blast then was launched at Galleom. It seems that while Galleom's attack K.O.'d Ganondorf, Pit and R.O.B., the rest of the smashers, who weren't in range, didn't get affected by the blast.

"Put them down Galleom," Mario said, "Or we'll make you!" He then shot several fireballs at the menacing behemoth. The fireballs didn't do much...but the did distract him from the green man below.

"FLAMING JUMP PUNCH!!" Luigi cried as notable shriek was emitted from his fist. Galleom reared back from the blow, only to be met with another flaming fist.

"FALCON PUNCH!" This punch connected with Galleom's head shattering the face plate. Galleom then fell to the ground and roared out in pain.

"Okay guys we got him," Mario said, "let's get Pit and Ganondorf."

However, Galleom managed to hang on to his prey this time. As the smashers were approaching the creature R.O.B. rebooted and got up. He then analyzed the situation and all too late screamed, "IT'S A TRAP!!" Unfortunately, the smashers didn't hear it in time and were, once again thrown against the wall. Galleom then transformed into tank form and flew off.

"Damn it! Get back here you ass!" screamed Link.

"Quickly, to my ship" said Meta Knight. The group then ran to the Halberd and took off after Galleom.


	4. The Halberd Assault

Author Notes

Yeah, Yeah, I said updates soon, but school's been killer. Anyway things are starting to look up. Here's the next chapter.

The Halberd Assault

Music: Metaknight's Revenge

"Come on, let's get to my ship!" Metaknight yelled as he ran to the backyard. Everyone took off after him, since there were no better options. The ship then rose into the air and took off after Galleom. "Alright I just have to turn on the tracking device and…there we go. We've got a lock. It seems the idiot went into the desert section of Una Terra. Visual there is 100. Now then let's go!" The ship then followed after the tank.

Now, Galleom is pretty fast in tank-form so it took a little while for the Halberd to catch-up. But as aforementioned, visual is very high in this area and when you're in the sky it only increases you're viewing area, so Metaknight saw Galleom before he could shoot him. Now Galleom isn't a complete idiot. The machine picked up something on it's radar a while ago, something very large and battleship-shaped. So Galleom knew they were coming but the smashers distracted him from a very small blip on his radar's screen.

Somewhere off in the distance a young man was watching what was happening. "Hey," the boy said, "Do you think we should help?"

"No," said another, as he approached, "we should observe. If they need our help we will know." He then looked at the fight.

"Of course the smashers would go after their friends, it's only natural. Good thing those three gave me something special in case this happened," said Galleom

"Alright everyone we're in firing range so get ready!" Metaknight then lowered the ship as the machine guns started firing. Galleom expertly weaved back and forth to avoid the bullets as he fired rockets at the Halberd. "Shit, rockets…everyone brace yourself!" The missiles then hit the Halberd dead on, sending the ship reeling. Everyone inside the ship flew backwards with the explosion as controls started to malfunction. "Damn, computer are the guns still operational?"

"Yes, captain all weapons are still operational," the computer responded.

"Alright, keep the heat on Galleom; he can't avoid these bullets forever." What Metaknight said was true. Even as he said it Galleom was having trouble dodging all the bullets. He had taken a few direct hits and was starting to slow.

"Damn it! I have to get rid of these guys now! I think it's time to use that new weapon I got." It then fired a large chain attached to a hook at the Halberd. The hook penetrated the Halberd's armor. Galleom then shot an anchor out that was attached to the other end of the chain. The anchor caught a nearby rock and brought the Halberd to a stop. In fact the stop was so sudden that the ship almost flipped over. "That will stop them dead in there tracks! Hahahahahaha!"

"I think it's about time we helped," said the mysterious young man.

"Yes but give me my controller. I'm going to need to be able to control everything I do."

"Fair enough…here you go," said the boy as he gave his companion a remote control. The companion swiftly took it and ran off to intercept Galleom.

"Now that they're gone, no one can stop me," said the delighted Galleom as he flew off. "Soon master Tabuu will praise me and – wait who are you?"

"I am the shining warrior, I am truth, justice and courage," said the mysterious companion. "I AM RAY MK III!"


End file.
